A method is known for operating a gas-powered cooking device in which a rotary knob provided with a keying function is used as an actuator. When actuating the keying function, a closure means structured as a magnetic insert and disposed in a gas feed of a burner is moved from a closed to an open state. This leads to the magnetic insert to be moved from a closed to an open state against the bias of a spring mounted on the magnetic insert. There is provided yet another valve in the gas feed which may be opened by rotating the rotary knob. Only after this has occurred will gas flow from the burner. At the same time, by rotating the rotary knob, a timer in a control unit will be actuated electrically to connect the ignition electrode for a predetermined first interval of time to a source of ignition voltage. The ignition electrode releases an ignition spark for igniting the gas mixture flowing from the burner. A thermo-sensor is arranged in the cooking device in thermo-coupled connection with the flame of the burner to generate an electrical sensor voltage for maintaining the magnetic insert in its open state. If the keying function is no longer actuated and if the electrical sensor voltage is insufficient, the magnetic insert is automatically returned, by the bias of the spring, to its closed state, and the gas feed to the burner is interrupted again. This may happen, for instance, if after ignition the flame of the burner has failed sufficiently to heat the thermo element or if the flame of the burner is extinguished by a draft. In that case, the ignition described about has to be carried out anew. Therefore, one disadvantage of the known method is that every time the burner flame is extinguished the feed of gas is interrupted by the magnetic insert, and renewed manual ignition is necessary.